<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Delights Surround Us As We Sail by geoffrays_father</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684788">Pure Delights Surround Us As We Sail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffrays_father/pseuds/geoffrays_father'>geoffrays_father</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst not much, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Pre-Timeskip, Rabbits, SanUso, i cannot think of any other tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffrays_father/pseuds/geoffrays_father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp draws rabbits a lot. Sanji is comforted by his presence. They're in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pure Delights Surround Us As We Sail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oftentimes, Usopp would forget they were on The Sunny. The wood creaked the same way and the waves hit against them as usual, if he was laying down or tinkering with his ammunition everything would feel the same. He knew though, as soon as he ran his hand along the banister or looked out to see the lawn, that he would be back on The Sunny.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad Franky had built the mini Merry and he liked sitting in it to just catch a break from everything else. It felt like Merry, felt like home. Not Syrup Village, he didn't really count that as home anymore, sure, he grew up there but it's not like anyone made him feel wanted, no, it felt like Kaya and East Blue, it felt like Luffy and Nami and Zoro and Sanji, every time he sat in this small boat he felt like he could remember the earlier adventures more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>He used to sit here and cry, shake and hide himself away from the rest of the crew, he didn’t want them to see him like this. Everyone had gotten over losing Merry faster, they still felt sad, he could see it, but he was the only one that still cried over it. That’s in the past though, he just comes here to relax now, the water sloshing around but never enough to capsize the vessel.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp had brought his bag of art supplies with him, he hadn't drawn in a bit maybe he would focus on rabbits today? They’re curious creatures indeed, but he could get into that conversation later. He began to sketch multiple rabbits, some stretched out others tucked in on themselves, protecting younger ones, chewing on grass, just quick little bases to flesh out as he felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, move over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gyah!” Usopp threw his hands up and his pencils went flying, luckily they landed inside the mini Merry. “Sanji! You can’t sneak up on me like that! ...Of-of course that's because I could have sent you flying with my Anti-Sneak Kick that befell many men..” </p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, I thought you had heard me walk in, ah, guess I do walk quietly though.” Sanji scooped up the pencils and whatnot and stepped inside the boat. “It’s not super hectic out there you know? You don't have to hide away here.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp flipped the page of his book and scooched around, repositioning himself so he could face the cook and still be comfortable. “Mm yeah I know, it’s just comforting here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji sighed and propped up his head with his hand and smiled at Usopp. “So, whatcha drawing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rabbits.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always draw rabbits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I like them, they're beautiful and have strong kicks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you aren't just describing me?” Sanji chuckled and flicked his cigarette out.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny, anyway I just see myself in them so I guess my head just makes me do it, nothing deep.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp began sketching again and the sound of the water took over. Another rabbit kicking a predator, one napping next to a stream, a few newborn kits, those were harder to draw, they didn’t have any defining features, they looked like slugs a little. The thought brought a laugh out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji looked up and gave a quizzical look, which Usopp waved off.</p><p> </p><p>Back to the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Another rabbit. This one was injured, maybe a fox got it, or a badger. It’s ear was torn and the fur was matted with blood. Blood was fun to draw and Usopp tended to go overboard with it, not caring what the injury was, just knowing there <em> had </em> to be lots of the stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji had pulled out a book at some point and stretched out over the sides of the mini Merry, leaning the book dangerously close to the water.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to drop it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji looked up from his dangling and back at the book. “I’m a professional at not dropping things in water.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp shook his head and went back to the rabbits. He put away his pencils and took out some colouring pencils. Just adding little splashes of colour to each of the scenes, as he did so he stuck out his foot and kicked at the book Sanji was holding. He heard a gasp and then a splash and snickered to himself, adding some purple to a flower one of the rabbits was munching on.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re evil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I gave you a warning.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji sat up, swinging his legs back into the boat, and glared at Usopp. “I hope all your pencils break when you try to use them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I'm going to give you the worst ingredients in your food today.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp switched out for his pencils again and flipped another page. “You wanna kiss me so bad it's embarrassing.”</p><p>“You- You’re infuriating!”</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you down from your hubris, you should be thanking me like…’Oh thank you captain Usopp! Had you not shown me my wrong doings I would have continued and ruined many a book!’ And then I get all bashful and say it's just another day in my life.” Usopp leaned to the side and looked at the book floating in the water. “Ah and it's not that bad we can dry it!”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji rested his head on his hand and sighed as Usopp pulled the book out and tossed it onto the platform beside them. “There, not in the water anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine, I guess you aren’t so infuriating…”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp smiled and patted the spot beside him. “Come, come, you sat so far away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would hardly call, what? not not even a foot, far away.” Sanji slid over and leaned against Usopp. “Can I see those rabbits you drew?”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp nodded and flipped back to the first page with the one protecting kits. “You can just flip through.” He passed over the sketchbook and turned away as Sanji took in the drawings.</p><p> </p><p>“I like this one, the one all stretched out, it looks cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence as he looked through the others, then the flip of a page, silence, a hum, a page flip. “This is a really pretty shade of purple, did you make this one? I've never seen it sold before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah I do that sometimes when I can't find the colour I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Another hum and then Sanji was nudging the sketches back to Usopp. “Thanks for letting me look, I know you don’t like sharing your sketches with people.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp took back the book and put it aside, then turned back and drew his legs up to his chest. “You should know by now you aren’t people, you’re different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm I know, just like making sure you’re fine with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp sighed and reached for Sanji’s hand. There was only one scar on them, just a small one on his thumb, compared to Usopp’s many spawned from making his ammo and fixing up Merry. It was a pleasant juxtaposition, Luffy's hands were also scarred, Zoro’s were smoother but also calloused, Sanji was the only one of them with clear hands, they were beautiful, Usopp liked to hold them very much.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to start food soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna let go of you yet..”</p><p>“You can come watch me cook if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I hold your hand every moment it’s free?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp clasped his other hand on Sanji’s and brought it up to his face. “Don’t hurt yourself cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji laughed and stood, taking Usopp up with him. “I haven’t done that in years, don't worry.” With his free hand, Sanji reached out to bring Usopps face closer and placed a small kiss on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Usopp let go of the hand, grabbed his art materials and picked up the wet book as he followed Sanji out to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Usopp had started drawing rabbits again as he sat and watched Sanji prepare food, but not as detailed or realistic as before. This time he was making silly ones based on the crew, currently he was trying to get Zo-rabbits swords right, he never gets to look at them up close so it was difficult to go off memory. Speaking of which, where was Zoro? He wasn’t out on the lawn or at the crow’s nest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sanji, do you know where-”</p><p> </p><p>“No I don’t know where that swordsman is, Luffy already asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s hiding because you won’t call him by his name.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji stopped chopping cabbage and turned to face Usopp and tilted his head. “He wouldn’t do that, he's not 5. Probably off drinking and fell into the sea, idiot alcoholic.” At that Usopp frowned. It’s not a lie, Zoro is an alcoholic, but Usopp has been determined to help him out with it, he's only 19 and has been drinking like that for quite some time, it was worrying. Sometimes, he can get Franky to help limit how much Zoro drinks, but it’s hard especially with them being pirates and having drinking be something they do often. He also disliked how often people joked about it.</p><p> </p><p>“...Right.” Usopp turned and went back to the rabbits. Zo-rabbit was going to have to deal with only having Wado Ichimonji, it was the only blade simplistic enough to remember the exact design.</p><p> </p><p>So time went on and Sanji went back to busying himself with chopping and frying and dicing and pouring. He set a timer and rinsed his hands then turned to Usopp, extending them out to him. He didn’t notice, too caught up in drawing. Sanji groaned under his breath and stepped over to peer at the rabbits.</p><p> </p><p>“Need something Sanji?” Usopp didn’t look away from the paper, just focused on the circling motions of the coloured pencils. Flick of a lighter, the sound of burning paper and then the smell. It was awful, it was intoxicating, it didn’t bother Usopp much anymore. “Yeah, my hands are free.” Circling stopped and the sketchbook was tossed to the table beside them as Usopp turned to face the sea cook. “For how long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Until Luffy figures out the foods done, set a timer to see how long it takes him to notice.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp laughed, loud and full of something that settled a warm feeling in Sanji's heart. “Okay, okay, come here.” Perfect hands met with the scarred, yet still perfect in Sanji's opinion, hands and Usopp brought them up to his cheeks, going through puppeting them to hold his face and kissing them. Between interlocking their fingers and simply holding them as if they were a fragile treasure.</p><p> </p><p>The entire time Sanji just cast an enamored expression at him. He was so beautiful, he wanted to pull back his hands and swap their positions. Usopp had lovely hands, the scars and bruises and bandages were just symbols of his dedication to keeping the crew safe and happy. The sun was out and Sanji wanted to pull the sniper out onto the deck and just watch as the rays hit his skin. Watch as the mist of the water, shaken by the ships movements, drifted up and cast a haze between them, separating them with such a thin veil. </p><p> </p><p>On one side, a god who cared for his friends and called himself a coward just for not wanting to die, yet still put himself in the way of danger if he truly needed to. On the other, a top tier chef who didn’t know what feelings were real and bent backwards for any woman he saw, though that’s changed a bit now, he wasn’t a god, but he could just reach through that mist and touch one, he’s touching one right now.</p><p> </p><p>Which one of them was clingier? It seemed like every time they could they would touch. A shoulder pressed against another, sitting back to back as they kept watch at night, hands intertwined. Waking up after getting injuries treated just to see they were practically on top of each other. It added heat to Sanji’s heart and he continued staring, flushed and heavy lidded with a soft smile, he wondered what life will be like 2 years from now.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp looked up with a grin and scooted closer to his boyfriend, leaning over and resting his forehead on his shoulder, still holding their hands close.</p><p>How long have they been like this? Luffy hadn’t noticed the food yet so it couldn't have been more than 2 minutes of hand holding, it felt like years though.</p><p> </p><p>“Usopp, if you’re worried about Zoro I can go find him for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp peeked up from where his head rested and lifted a hand, untwining it from Sanji’s and resting it against the soft, warm, stern, lovable face of the cook. “Thank you..” It was a thanks for using his name more than going to look for him.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji nodded and pressed a kiss into Usopp's palm. Another moment of bliss ended too quick with a shout from Luffy outside, Sanji stood and checked the timer. “Five minutes, impressive, that's the longest ever.” He scooped up the trays of food and jerked his head in the direction of the door. “Care to dine outdoors today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Suppose I can't escape the noise all day.” Usopp put all his stuff together in a bin under one of the cupboards, not risking leaving it out to get scattered or leaving to put it away properly and have his food get eaten. He opened the door leading out to the deck and stood there for a moment, stretching. Sanji was mesmerized again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sanji was watching him draw again, just relaxing behind him, going between resting his chin on his shoulder and resting his chin on his head. For once he wasn’t drawing rabbits, well, there was a doodle of one in the corner, but that wasn't what he was <em> currently </em> drawing. He wasn’t really drawing anything, just doodling, it was a pretty calm night, Sanji had found Zoro in the orange tree grove picking the ones from the top that Nami couldn't reach, not sure why she didn’t ask Franky or Brook though. </p><p> </p><p>“Sanji, why do you always hang out with me while I draw or paint? Not that I don’t like it, I just feel like you have a sixth sense for it or something it happens every single time.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed and Usopp turned to ask again when arms wrapped around his torso and legs splayed out on the sides of his own. “You look peaceful when you work, I like seeing you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp chuckled and  placed his hands on the arms. “You can’t see me when you’re behind me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s irrelevant, I can tell you’re happy and it calms me down, maybe it is a sixth sense gained from all these fights Luffy leads us into.”</p><p> </p><p>A face pressed into his back and Sanji started mumbling. Something about just going back to drawing, so that’s what Usopp did. He decided to just draw the crew, not like he hasn't done it before. Brook was his favourite to draw (and maybe favourite in general, don’t let Nami hear that though.) He was more of a challenge than people and animals were.</p><p> </p><p>A song began around 10 minutes in, it wasn’t a shanty, just soft chords being repeated and a very faint voice humming along. It added to the atmosphere and put Usopp into a sort of trance, he didn’t focus too much on how the lines looked or what colours he was using. He was just going with the flow. The ship rocked on the waves, the moon shone through a porthole, faltering where it met with the light created by the candle nearby. The two did a dance in time with the flame’s flickers, the moonlight creeping forward ever so slightly then being pushed back once more. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji’s breath was slow and warm against his back, had he fallen asleep? Usopp stared down at the pages of his friends and took note of how he had drawn them all in pairs. Nami with Zoro, Robin with Franky, Chopper with Brook, Luffy with Sanj, and no him, but that was fine, he was the artist afterall.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a hum of approval and shuffled the papers back together to pin up on the corkboard later, then turned and nudged Sanji’s shoulder. “Hey, hey, are you sleeping?” Sanjis shook/nuzzled his head against Usopp and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmn nah, just relaxin’ you’re comfy.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp chuckled. “Yeah I know I am, but how about you relax in a bed? The wood can't be good for your muscles.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta come with me then, let me cuddle you.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp turned back to his semi-packed art materials to finish cleaning them up. The entire time he was pestered with pokes and little kisses from Sanji. Once he wiggled out of the grasp around his waist he stood and immediately felt the atmosphere change to gloom and melancholy. He could practically see the waves of depression floating off his boyfriend. “I just have to put my things away Sanji, five minutes tops.” He got a groan as a response and quickly went to put it away.</p><p> </p><p>Returning to see Sanji still moping, he scooped him up like a cat and carried him over to his bed, tossing him down on it and sitting beside him. Taking off his shoes first, he tucked himself into Sanji’s open arms, face in his chest of course.</p><p> </p><p>They laid like that for a while, Sanji was back to being relaxed and  was carding his fingers through Usopp’s hair. Above them Zoro was sleeping and Luffy was attempting to get up to him without making a noise. He did so successfully after kicking sanji in the head accidentally, he stretched down to offer an apologetic kiss to where he kicked then jumped on top of Zoro, winding him and waking him up.</p><p> </p><p>The kick had sent Usopp into a laughing fit which he had been trying to stifle in the fabric of Sanji’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi Oi Oi, what’s so funny? Could’ve easily been your head.”</p><p> </p><p>Through laughs, in a semi-hushed tone, Usopp replied. “I’m sorry, but you started pouting when it happened and didn’t stop until you got kissed, I felt your heart speed up when he didn’t look down right away you really wanted him to kiss it better.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny about wanting affection, I happen to love being kissed alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ough yer so needy you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Price to pay for falling in love with a 5 star chef of the sea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I need to pay then?” Usopp reached out and held Sanji’s face, he liked to look at him, maybe he would ask to draw him while he did some mundane task tomorrow to capture the glow he had when not posing or trying to look extra. That was for tomorrow though, right now he stroked a cheek with his thumb and slowly slid up to a sitting position, Sanji followed.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so beautiful you know that right?” His fingers brushed at the curtain of hair that covered the cooks left eye, it was always hidden away, mysterious. The hair tickled as he continued making sweeps and circles and getting lost in the rhythm of things.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Sanji had also propped himself up and was leaning into the touch like a cat receiving pets.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp pulled his face closer and started pressing tiny kisses all over it, one on his nose, a few on his forehead, more on the curtain of hair he so badly wanted to push aside. They were slow sweet kisses not hungry or rushed, he pressed some at the corners of his mouth, another below his eye. Everywhere except his mouth, he wanted to cherish that kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji got hold of one of Usopp's arms and plucked it away from holding his face to kiss his palm, each and every scar that it held. </p><p> </p><p>His actions incited a light giggle from Usopp. “Hey, hey, I’m the one kissing here you're making it difficult, loverman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Très désolé mon cher, but I can’t just let you have all the fun.” Another kiss on a particularly nasty scar from Skypiea</p><p> </p><p>“Hush with all that language talk.” Usopp moved to kiss him again but was halted with a hand on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Accompanied with a hushed, caring tone, Sanji placed a kiss on Usopp’s face. “Enough with the avoidance, Je t’aime, donne moi un bisou approprié.” </p><p> </p><p>Sanji speaking french was actually one of Usopp’s favourite things to witness and he couldn't just deny him a kiss after asking for it like that. With a smile, he nodded and ever so slowly pressed his lips against Sanji’s.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Getting the words to describe it would be difficult. Imagine a late spring day, the sun out and a soft breeze rustling the grass. The warmth of the son heating up the pavement just enough so a cat could comfortably sleep on it. The kiss shared that warmth, that feeling of bliss. Soft lips moving together, never pushing or trying to slip away, just there, accepting the other pair, creating a dance of emotion. Usopp could feel his face heat up just as he could feel Sanji’s, neither of them were used to full kisses yet despite Sanji’s self assigned title as a ‘prince of love’. These soft, light kisses never had tongue or biting to them, both felt it would send them over the brink.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp ran his hand under Sanji’s hair to grab hold of his head and brushed his fingers against the hidden side of his face, it sent a chill down to Sanji’s core and he pulled away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re so gentle with me even when we kiss…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I might break you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could never, I’m physically and emotionally strong as fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that, I mean… Break you so bad you stop liking women and blame me for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji frowned and grabbed Usopp’s face “Woah, hey Usopp, what the hell man that’ll never happen.” He brought Usopp’s head to meet his own and pressed their foreheads together, looking him in the eye. “Quit thinking like that, I’d never hate you and liking men isn’t being broken, plus I don’t think I ever would stop liking women, I mean. Have you seen them? Magnificent. What I wouldn’t give to be their doormat, my life mission is to make women happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re saying that in a horny way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not! I would never disrespect a woman like that, Zeff would have my ass if I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp let out a small laugh. “Alright, just don’t go saying you wanna be their doormat, it's degrading.”</p><p>“Whatever. Come back here and tell me a story, I’m sleepy.” Sanji flopped onto his back, pulling Usopp down with him, which granted a squawk of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, let me tell you more about my good friend Sogeking.”</p><p> </p><p>As Usopp spun his tale of the king of snipers, the candle flame dimmed and the moon took over, its light washed over the couple and the rest of the room, flooding it with a soothing aura. The music from earlier was still playing strong, a bit louder than before, washed in anguish, not that any of the crew could pick it up though.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like Merry yet again, lying there with Sanji and telling him stories to help him sleep. It was calming and everything felt safer. The only thing keeping Usopp from truly believing they were back was the music; it felt too much like him after they lost her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>